United States of America
Original Comments United States of America We are the United States of America, a nation working towards world peace and safety for the people of the modern world. We fight for freedom and tranquility. News *''Congratulations for Gary Proud and Marc Patton for their promotion to Fleet Admiral.'' *'Improvements to the Atlantic and Pacific Fleets are underway.' *'' Chain of Command Navy *'Fleet Admiral of the Atlantic Fleet Marc Patton' *'Fleet Admiral of the Pacific Fleet Gary Proud' *'Chief Of Operations Audrey Thomas' *'Vice Admiral Upper Albert Calavicci' *'Rear Admiral Lower James Neeson' *'Commodore Gregory' Army *'General of the Army, East John Anderson' *'General of the Army, West TBA' *'General Jim Talbot' *'Lieutenant General TBA' *'Major General TBA' *'Colonel TBA' Air Force *'General of the Air Force, East Henry Cargill' *'General of the Air Force, West TBA' *'General Howard Baker' *'Lieutenant General TBA''' *'Major General TBA' *'Brigadier General TBA' *'Colonel TBA' Inactive *'Fleet Admiral USS Navy 1' *'Chief of Operations I am that guy' *'Chief of Operations Nikita911' *'Vice Admiral Warhammer123' *'Vice Admiral Shinato73' *'Vice Admiral Thognong' *'Rear Admiral Scoutwulf 575' *'Rear Admiral VvJayJayWhitevV' *'Rear Admiral and Chief of Medical Services DocWeldin' *'Commodore TheZestyGamer' *'Commodore jacobjohnrobles' Extra Characters *'President Eric Church (ProudAmerican1776 & Marcboy99), 46th President of the United States and an Independent from Kansas.' Technology *'Nuclear reactors' *'Hypersail reactors' *'Hyperspace drives' *'Slipspace drives' *'Nuclear warheads' *'Hydrogen warheads' *'Napalm warheads' *'Thermalnuclear warheads' *'Surface Mounted Railgun' *'Advanced Surfac Mounted Railgun' *'Magnetic Accelerator Cannon' *'Warp Disruptors' *'Powered Assault Armor' *'GEN1 Supersoldiers' *'GEN2 Supersoldiers (researching)' *'"Dumb" Artificial Intelligence (researching)' Alliances *AFOH *Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet *AIF *BKFighter Navy *Chilean Empire *Confederacy of Independent States *France *Gallian Empire *Golden Armada *Independent State Allied Forces *Mexico *New Arcadian Republic *Phoenix Protecterate *Republic of Ireland *Starfleet *United Aerospace Command *United Kingdom *United States Arctic Fleet Non-Aggresion Pacts *None Enemies *The Republic of Dragonfire *Germany *Millennium *New Republic of the Pacific *Nuclear Pirating Foundation *Palestine *Prometheus Corporation Naval Fleet *Russia *Scarlet Empire *Sith Empire: Imperial Fleet *Soviet Union *Terran Dominion Aerospace Fleet Intergovernmental Organization *Coalition of Allied States *Sol System Alliance War Status *Defcon 1 *War Wars How To Join #Why do you want to join? #What will you bring? #What is your flagship? #What is your Game Center ID and fake name? #What other fleets and navies are you involved in? #How will you react around other members? You must fill out every question in this application, otherwise your request will be denied. Colonies Area: 20,458,768.51 KM^2 Total Control Mare Tranquillitatis Area: 421,000 KM^2 *10 Colonial Outposts *2 Capital Shipyards *3 Shipyards *1 Super Factory *5 Nuclear Power Plants Syrtis Major (MC-13) Area: 4,900,000 KM^2 *14 Colonial Outposts *3 Capital Shipyards *4 Shipyards *3 Super Factories *75 Mines *7 Nuclear Power Plants Amenthes (MC-14) Area: 4,900,000 KM^2 *14 Colonial Outposts *3 Capital Shipyards *4 Shipyards *3 Super Factories *75 Mines *7 Nuclear Power Plants Pillar Chorus Area: 10,000 KM^2 *5 Colonial Outposts *3 Shipyards *5 Mines *2 Nuclear Power Plants Vent Epsilon Area: 30 KM^2 Partial Control 2008 ST291 Area: 370,738.51 KM^2 *7 Colonial Outposts *1 Capital Shipyard *2 Shipyards *0 Super Factories Earth United States of America Area: 9,857,000 KM^2 * 20 Capital Shipyards * 100 Shipyards * 4 Super Factories * 200 Mines * 100 Oil Fields * Unknown Number Bases and Colonies Central Intelligence Agency We are the Central Intelligence Agency, also known as the CIA. We are one of the world's best Intelligence Organizations and specialize in collecting foreign intel. We can share it with allied nations if deemed necessary. Centurion Program The Centurion Program is the United States supersoldier program alligned to the Department of Defenses Special Operations branch. With future generations currently under research lead by Dr. Axel Foley, they are America's elite and will carry out special missions. When all else fails, the Centurions will still be standing. Centurion I Xerxes Company *Master Chief Petty Officer Daniels-007 Cerberus Company *Master Chief Petty Officer User:ProudAmerican1776 Company *Master Chief Petty Officer USS Zumwalt DDG 1000 Company *Master Chief Petty Officer Captain rudder guy Kevin1 United States Air Force Uniforms US Pilot.JPG|Fighter Pilot Jumpsuit Advanced Air Based Weapons Ballistic/Missile Weapons * Earthquake Bombs * Thermobaric Bombs * Anti-Runway Bombs * Laser-Guided Bombs * Conventional Bombs * Thermonuclear Bombs * Bunker Buster Bombs * Satellite-Guided Bombs * Sidewinder Short Range Missiles * AMRAAM Medium Range Missiles * 1" Railgun Machine Gun Energy Weapons * 1" Laser Machine Gun Strike Craft Bombers B-1C.jpg|The Boeing B-1C Lancer is a Mach 2 Bomber which is capable of carrying 75,000 Pounds of Bombs. B-2B.jpg|The Northop Grumman B-2B Spirit is a Mach 1 Stealth Bomber which is capable carrying 50,000 Pound of Bombs. B-70B.jpg|The Rockwell B-70B Valkyrie is a Mach 3 Bomber which is capable of carrying 100,000 Pounds of Bombs. B-95A.jpeg|Marshall-Lewis B-95A Phoenix, a Mach 3.5 bomber capable of carrying up to 200,000 Pounds in payload. Ten were built under a production agreement. Dropships V-280.jpg|Bell V-280 Valor Dropship Electronic Warfare E-18G.JPG|Boeing EA-18G Growler Fighters F-22A.jpg|Lockheed Martin F-22A Raptor Fighter F-35A.jpg|Lockheed Martin F-35A Lightning II Fighter F-35B.jpg|Lockheed Martin F-35B Lightning II VTOL Fighter F-35C.jpg|Lockheed Martin F-35C Lightning II Carrier Fighter F-18S Space Hornet.JPG|Boeing F-53A Space Hornet Aerospace Carrier Fighter P99D.jpeg|Marshall-Lewis P-99D Spitfire II Aerospace Fighter. 1,200 were built under a production agreement. Gunships AC-130.JPG|Lockheed Martin AC-130J Ghostrider Helicopters UH-1.jpg|Bell UH-1Y Venom AH-1.jpg|Bell AH-1Z Viper UH-60.jpg|Sikorsky UH-60M Blackhawk AH-64.jpg|Boeing AH-64E Apache Tankers KC-46 Pegasus and B-1 Lancer.jpeg|Boeing KC-46 Pegasus Tanker Kc-15.jpeg|Marshall-Lewis KC-15 Tanker Reconnaissance SR-72 Stealthbird.jpg|The Lockheed Martin SR-72 Stealthbird, an aerospace stealth drone and reconaissance aircraft, is the direct successor to the legendary SR-71 Blackbird. This Drone also has Carrier Launch Capabilities. Unmanned Aerial Vehicles Avenger_Drone.JPG|The General Atomics MQ-10 Avenger II Drone is a very capable strike craft with the capabilities of carrying 10,000 Pounds of Bombs and multiple Missiles. It is also able to be used as a Survallience Craft with a top speed of 550 MPH and a Service Ceiling of 75,000 Feet. United States Army and Marine Corps. Uniforms US Army BDU.JPG|Army Battle Dress Uniform 1EC0057F-4A6F-4016-93F3-E79BCDABE6DC.PNG|Marine Corps. Battle Dress Uniform Advanced Ground Based Weapons Ballistic/Missile Weapons Energy Weapons Advanced Handheld Based Weapons Ballistic Weapons MA37 US Mod.PNG|Misriah MA37 ICWS (Atlas mod), the military's primary assault rifle. M2010.jpg|M2010 ESR Sniper Rifle M16A4.jpg|M16A4 Assault Rifle ColtM9.jpg|M9 Submachine Gun M380.jpg|M380 M&P Pistol M11A1.jpg|M11A1 P228 Pistol FGM148.jpg|FGM-150 Javelin Anti-Tank Missile FIM92.jpg|FIM-95 Stinger Anti-Aircraft Missile Kel-Tec KSG.JPG|Kel-Tec KSG shotgun XM8.JPG|H&K XM8 battle rifle *Sniper Rifles **Remington M2015 ESR Sniper Rifle *Assault Rifles **Colt M16A5 Assault Rifle **Misriah MA37 ICWS (Atlas mod) *Battle Rifles **H&K XM8 Battle Rifle *Submachine Guns **M9 Colt Submachine Gun *Shotguns **Kel-Tec KSG Shotgun *Pistols **M&P Smith and Wesson M390 Pistol **SIG Sauer M11A2 P228 Pistol *Anti Material Weapons **FGM-150 Javelin Anti-Tank Missile **FIM-95 Stinger Anti-Aircraft Missile Energy Weapons R15.jpg|R15 Oblivion Laser Sniper Rifle R230.jpg|R230 Razor Laser Pistol *Sniper Rifles **Remington R15 Oblivion Direct Energy Sniper Rifle *Assault Rifles *Submachine Guns *Pistols **Smith and Wesson R230 Razor Direct Energy Pistol United States Protection Grid Detectors * Warp Detectors(Detects Ships 500 Miles From Border) Disruptors * Warp Disruptors(Stops Ships 250 Miles From Border) Vehicles Tanks M2 Eisenhower .jpg|M2 Eisenhower So bored.....jpg|M2A1 Eisenhower Examplle of the M2.png|M2A2 Eisenhower Anti-Aircraft Vehicles Armored Personnel Carriers Engineering Vehicles Robots Self-Propelled Guns Tank Destroyers Utility Vehicles Joint Light Tactical Vehicle.JPG|Joint Light Tactical Vehicle Ambulances United States Navy Uniforms US Navy Working Uniform.JPG|Navy Working Uniform Advanced Ship Based Weapons Ballistic/Missile Weapons * 100 Inch Railgun * 20 Inch Railgun * 5 Inch Railgun * Polaris II ASBM * UGM-133 Trident III SLBM * LGM-30 Minuteman IV ICBM/MCM * RGM-100 Harpoon V Anti-Ship Missile * Mako III Anti-Submarine Torpedo * BGM-204 Tomahawk-II cruise missile * AGM-150 Guardian anti-ballistic missile Energy Weapons * 100 Inch Laser * 20 Inch Laser * 5 Inch Laser * Atlas Advanced Particle Beam Flagships USS Minnesota BB-75 Refit.png|Marc Patton's Flagship, USS Minnesota (BB-75). She is also the Flagship of the Atlantic Fleet. TedBall.JPG|Gary Proud's Flagship, USS Theodore Ball (CVN-81). She is also the Flagship of the Pacific Fleet. Gerald R. Ford.jpg|USS Gerald R. Ford (CVN-78), flagship of Gerald R. Ford III Connieccgn.jpeg|Albert Calavicci's Flagship, USS Constitution (CCGN-01). 001.PNG|USS Navy 1's Flagships, USS Minnesota and USS Wyoming. Imageredemptionclass.jpg|I Am That Guy's Flagships, USS Redemption and USS Vindication. IMG 6562.png|Starmier123's Flagship, USS Indepth. imagesaeesdrrddddrsswws.jpg|Scoutwulf's Flagship, USS Retribution. USS Overkill 2.jpg|Rth1131999's Flagship, USS Overkill. USS Executor.jpg|TheZestyGamer's Flagship, USS Executor. NEW NEW NEWIAN 001.JPG|Commodore Gregory's Flagship, USS Maine (BB-80). Fleet Any ship can be put here as long as it has the title USS on it. Aerospace Ships * Total: 0 JHL Light Cruiser.PNG|Jacklyn H. Lucas class Light Cruiser TBA Aircraft Carriers * Total: 0 TedBall.JPG|The USS Theodore Ball (CVN-81), a Flight II Gerald R. Ford-class carrier. PROOF.jpg|USS Enterprise (CVN-65) along with 2 Iowa Class Battleships. Nimitz.jpg|USS Nimitz (CVN-68) USS Destiny CVN-1.JPG|USS Destiny (CVN-01) USS Intrepid CVN-89.png|USS Intrepid (CVN-89), shown here alongside the USS Alabama (BBGN-97). USS Thomas Jefferson CVN-95.JPG|USS Thomas Jefferson (CVN-95) Amphibious Assault Ships * Total: 0 Arsenal Ships * Total: 0 Auxiliary Ships * Total: 0 11070D37-EF85-4C22-BE98-1DDAF75E584B.JPG|USNS Ares (AOT-01) Battlecarriers * Total: 0 Battlecruisers * Total: 0 Bastogne.JPG|USS Bastogne (CC-7) Alliance_USA.PNG|The Alliance-class Battlecruiser is a joint project with the Confederacy of Independent States. Both have the same specifications and crew requirements, at a length of 580 meters. There are 6 in service with the Navy, and another 6 planned. Uss Alaska.jpg|USS Alaska (CC-6) Connieccgn.jpeg|USS Constitution (CCGN-24), is the USN's first stealth Battlecruiser. Designed with a minimal radar cross section, this warship will serve as a powerful and unseen asset to the United States. Battleships * Total: 0 Minnesota BB-22 Refit.png|USS Minnesota (BB-22) patroling the East Coast after a Complete Overhaul Modernization. Iowa BB-61 Reift.png|USS Iowa (BB-61) doing Sea Trials after a Refit. USS_Minnesota_BB-75 Refit.png|USS Minnesota (BB-75) after her Refit. Minnesota2.png|The Minnesota's side by side waiting for battle. NorDak.jpeg|USS North Dakota (BBGN-102) NEW NEW NEWIAN 0011.JPG|USS Maine (BB-80) USS Michigan BBGN-74.JPG|USS Michigan (BBGN-78) Arizona-class BBGN.JPG|USS Arizona (BBGN-87) Alabama and Florida.PNG|USS Alabama (BBGN-97) and USS Florida (BBGN-98) SBBG-14-16.PNG|Walker class battleships. texasatspeed.jpeg|USS Texas (BBGN-110) Corvettes * Total: 0 Cruisers * Total: 0 Virginia Class CGN.JPG|USS Virginia (CGN-38) Ticonderoga-class CG.JPG|USS Ticonderoga (CG-47) USS San Francisco CGX-74.JPG|USS San Francisco (CG-74) Destroyers * Total: 0 Zumwalt.jpg|USS Zumwalt (DDG-1000) 5C0BCE58-6565-498F-BB0D-43C1BB21AFE5.JPG|USS Wilson Flagg (DDG-1051) William Massie-class.JPG|USS William Massie (DDG-1068) ISNS Logan Reed.JPG|The Logan M. Reed Class, a USA-CIS joint-operations multi-role destroyer. There is much debate from naval enthusiasts on whether these ships are either stealth destroyers, guided missile cruisers, or amphibious assault ships. Fortresses * Total: 0 Wright Brothers-class Airbase.JPG|USS Wright Brothers (FTB-05) Frigates * Total: 0 EdKetchum.JPG|USS Edward Ketchum (FFG-62), based heavily off of the Confederacy's Tranquility-class heavy frigate. Hospital Ships * Total: 0 Littoral Combat Ships * Total: 0 Freedom LCS-01.JPG|USS Freedom (LCS-01) Missile Boats * Total: 0 Museum Ships * Total: 0 Chicago CG-11.JPG|USS Chicago (CG-11) USS Alabama.JPG|USS Alabama (BB-60) Space Stations * Total: 0 Spy Ships * Total: 0 Submarines * Total: 0 SSN-708.jpg|USS Minneapolis-St. Paul (SSN-708), a Los Angeles Class Nuclear Attack Submarine. Minnesotas.jpg|USS Minnesota (SSN-783) and the other 3 ships named Minnesota. USS Beluga SSGN-1000.JPG|USS Beluga (SSGN-1000) Super Warships * Total: 0 Naval Roster Old Page Department of the Navy Ships Reserve Fleet/Sunken Ships USS Plattsburgh.JPG|USS Plattsburgh (CV-53) USS Abraham Lincoln.JPG|USS Abraham Lincoln (CVN-72) USS Enterprise.JPG|USS Enterprise (CVN-80) min.JPG|USS Minnesota (BB-22) USS montana.JPG|USS Montana (BB-67) USS Minnesota.JPG|USS Minnesota (BBN-72) USS Gyatt.JPG|USS Gyatt (DDG-1) USS Thomas Hudner.JPG|USS Thomas Hudner (DDG-116) USS Robert C. Giffen.JPG|USS Robert C. Giffen (DDG-137) USS Yorktown.JPG|USS Yorktown (CG-48) USS Pike.JPG|USS Pike (SS-559) imagepennsy.jpg|USS Pennsylvania (BB-38) 001.JPG|USS Wyoming (BBN-73) imagejohnson557.jpg|USS Johnson (DDG-557) USS Leadspitter.jpg|USS Leadspitter IMG 0717-1-.png|USS Evangeline Jones (CVN-82) IMG_0720.PNG|USS Robert F. Jones (BB-76) IMG 0729-1-.png|USS Joe Nathan Jones (CL-35) IMG 0731-1-.png|USS Lavella Jones (CA-65) imageunitedstates.jpg|USS United States (SBBN-74) imageboise.jpg|USS Boise (CL-47) imagebrooklyn.jpg|USS Brooklyn (CL-40) imagejackson2.jpg|USS Andrew Jackson (CVN-84) imagegrant.jpg|USS Ulysses S. Grant (CVN-85) imagethorshammer.jpg|''Thor's Hammer'', a massive super warship capable of decimating entire fleets Kronos.jpg|Shinato's super warship. There has been 3 that has been produced so far and it will support I Am That Guy's super warship fleet. White experiment.jpg|The secret weapon, White Experiment. MC-02.jpg|USS MC-02, Vice Admiral Shinato's flagship. Imagezuesandthor.jpg|''Zeus' Bolt'', ahead of Thor's Hammer. Imageposeidonstrident.jpg|''Poseidon's Trident'' imageportlandandindy.jpg|USS Portland (CA-33) and USS Indianapolis (CA-35) imagelakeerie.jpg|USS Lake Erie (CVBB-01) imageliberty.jpg|''Fort Liberty''-class fortress USS Super Fortress.jpg|The Super Fortress. It cannot move on its own so it uses teleportation systems to travel. IMG 0327-1-.png|SBX-3, made for low risk recon IMG 0326-1-.png|USS Bonefish, made for recon IMG 0325-1-.png|''Reviver''-class recovery ships, made to raise large ships in swarms. IMG 0324-1-.png|''Savior''-class recovery barge, made to carry the titans of the USNF. IMG 0330-1-.png|USS Alcerian Devestator (BBD-120) Horizon.jpg|USS Horizon (NLS-03), a highly upgraded successor to the Long Strike-class Redline.jpg|USS Redline' (DDG-115) IMG 6562.png|The Indepth-class helicopter carrier IMG 2005.png|The Supreme BattleCruiser Vikimno Photo.jpg|USS New York, Captain Evans' flagship. imageskskkakakakwjwnaishs.jpg|USS Lake Tahoe (BBCV-07) imageiwiwiwiwiwo.jpg|USS Alemeda (BB-86) imagwjwjwjwe.jpg|USS Atomic (BB-88), lead ship of the five ship Atomic-class. Imagesaeesdrrddddrsswws.jpg|The USS Retribtion Minnesotas.jpg|The Minnesota's. Left to right: Minnesota (1855), Minnesota (1905), Minnesota (1950) Fake, and Minnesota (2008). USS eclipse.jpg|USS Eclipse undergoing sea trials USS Destroyer.jpg|USS Destroyer USS Lightning.jpg|USS Lightning USS Exodus.jpg|The USS Exodus features an additional torpedo system then her sister ship, USS Eclipse. USS Tristar.jpg|USS Tristar USS Sea Shadow.jpg|USS Sea Shadow Mother of all savage crane ships.jpg|The Mother Of All Salvage Cranes Warship Craft Pictures 003.JPG|Prototype Multi-Purpose Destroyer to be named USS Robert E. Hogan once done with Sea Trials Category:Navies and Fleets Category:Coalition Member